battle_of_the_multiverse_collab_tv_tropesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby
'Debut: '''Kirby’s Dream Land '''Universe: '''Kirby Kirby is a pink puffball hailing from Planet Popstar. He defeats his foes by inhaling them and coping their powers Tropes * Adaptational Villainy: In Brutal Mario, Kirby is a boss though admittedly, Kirby may simply be possessed or fell for the trick that Mario is evil. * Adorkable: Kirby is cute but also somewhat childish and nerdy. * Attack of the 50-Foot Whatever: Kirby will grow to massive proportions in a fight similar to Baby Bowser in Yoshi‘s Island. * Baby of the Bunch: Compare to the adult Mario, the naive but still mature SpongeBob and the brave and adventurous Cuddles, Kirby is quite the baby. This becomes more prominent in Super Smash Adventures where Kirby would simply play around. * Baby Talk: In Brutal Mario, he talks like a baby. * Badass Adorable: Kirby is a cute pink puffball but he can pack a punch. * Berserk Button: Kirby would kill someone if they hurt his friends. Wario and Hydro Knight had to learn it the hard way. *Beware the Nice Ones: He is probably the most innocent and cheerful of the main characters. That said, when he sees Hydro Knight trying to drown Snake after having his Berserk Button pressed, his first reaction is to hit him in the face with a Warp Star. He also spat a rock at Wario which sends him miles and eventually into a tree. * Big Eater: Kirby LOVES to eat. He would even slack off occasionally and eat food. * Big Guy, Little Guy: Kirby is 8 inches while Mario is chubby and somewhat thick. * Big, Thin, Short Trio: Mario is chubby and plump, Sonic is thin and has skinny legs and Kirby is small and has been confirmed to be 8 inches. * Blush Sticker: Kirby has them. * Brainy Baby: Despite being a baby, Kirby is a expert at hand to hand combat. He can even talk on occasions. * Composite Character: In Super Smash Flash 1, he and Meta Knight were a single tag team character. * Cute Bruiser: Kirby will beat someone up but he’s still cute. * Cute Mute: Due to being a baby, Kirby can’t talk in Super Smash Adventures. He also the cutest in their. * Cutie: Kirby is a cute creature. * Dynamic Entry: The above-mentioned Warp Star attack is also how he enters the scene. * Extreme Omnivore: Kirby can eat almost everything. * Friendly Enemy: Kirby would barley hold actual beef against Dedede despite him moving from his anti-heroic days and becoming allies with Bowser. * Funny Background Event: Is often the focus of one in Super Smash Adventures. For example, as E Gadd lays down some exposition, he is seen riding on the R.O.Bs in the foreground. He later returns to the group wearing a R.O.B visor. * Genius Ditz: Despite being a baby, he is pretty smart. He does fight alongside his friends and would learn how to talk in Mario and Kirby: Super Star Legacy. *Kid Hero: In Super Smash Adventures and Mario and Kirby: Super Star Legacy used the anime continuity and have Kirby as a baby. *Kid Sidekick: Being a child to a baby, Kirby is often a sidekick to Mario. Mario and Kirby: Super Star Legacy even shows this. *Only Sane Man: Sure he’s a baby but at least he’s nice and smart unlike Mario, SpongeBob or even Cuddles. *Power Coping: Kirby can copy his foes powers. He even did it to a Magikoopa in Super Smash Adventures. *Suddenly Voiced: In Mario and Kirby: Super Star Legacy, he can talk though it’s justified because his friends taught him how to talk *Sweet Tooth: Kirby loves to eat but if it’s candy or ice cream, then he’ll go crazy. Category:Character Pages